


yeah don't even try, can't fuck up my vibe (double cuppin' in the ride, motherfucker don't play with me)

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Series: Tainted Love [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, but it doesn't fit the fic, here ya go an early christmas gift from lil ol' me, i might, i tried to use a lyric from 'mayores' for the title, it depends on what you guys think of it lmao, maybe? i mean i might make another chapter, so que a halsey lyric instead!, y'all asked for it and I always deliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: Red lipstick smudges the glass as she lowers it, exchanges a glance with the woman in front of her, brown eyes alight with a mixture of awe and worship as she offers her a simple nod, glancing behind her at the man behind the bar, whose blue eyes lock with her own as he purses his lips and nods once, and with that, it begins.The plan is set into motion.Execution, however, is key.A month of planning is all building up to this, all resting on her shoulders.She’s not about to screw this up.AKA, the 'Mayores' Trimberly AU.





	yeah don't even try, can't fuck up my vibe (double cuppin' in the ride, motherfucker don't play with me)

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from "Don't Play" By Halsey.  
> ooooooooooooooooooh boy!  
> y'all asked me for this so here I am doing it! I mean you guys saw the 'Mayores' film clip, right? How could I not do a trimberly au? =P  
> hope you like it, comments are appreciated! you are also welcome to scream at me about it on my tumblr: movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com

“Far right corner, bright red suspenders and the fedora.” 

Her voice is soft against her ear, clear and precise despite the pounding music, fingers trailing the goosebumps that erupt down her arm at her touch, and she raises the drink in her hand to her lips with a small smile, feels the vodka that burns her throat slide down with ease, causing a chill to run up her spine.

“You sure?”

“Definitely. The watch on his wrist has gotta be worth 10K alone…”

Red lipstick smudges the glass as she lowers it, exchanges a glance with the woman in front of her, brown eyes alight with a mixture of awe and worship as she offers her a simple nod, glancing behind her at the man behind the bar, whose blue eyes lock with her own as he purses his lips and nods once, and with that, it begins.

The plan is set into motion.

Execution, however, is key.

A month of planning is all building up to this, all resting on her shoulders.

She’s not about to screw this up.

She pushes herself up onto the tips of her toes, hands gripping the taller woman’s elbows for stability as she whispers into her ear.

“Stay close?” She says calmly, and strong fingers grip her wrist, lips pressing against the skin above her eyebrow as the woman exhales against her.

“Always.” She whispers back.

And with that, she steps back, gazes into the woman’s chocolate brown eyes with a small, heartwarming smile before she makes her way to the corner of the club.

The music pounds heavy around her, the pressure almost squeezing her brain with each beat, but she uses it to her advantage.

She pulls away from herself, taps into the Alpha Female, the Amazonian goddess that rests inside her like a caged lion waiting to be freed, and the cage only begins to open with each step she takes to the beat of the music, chin raising higher and higher as her heels clack against the tiled dancefloor, bodies grinding and gasping around her, and it’s a statement of her power that she doesn’t need to push her way through them.

They move as if on que, intimidated by her stance as the bartender from before makes his way over to her slowly.

“He’s drinking Fireball. Has been all night.” He says in a low voice, and she pauses for a moment before looking at him.

“How many?” She asks calmly, and he gives her a lopsided smile.

“He’s had at least six. He should be well past drunk now. He was about to stop, but I told him the last two were complementary.” 

“That’s my boy. Good job, Jason.” She touches his chest, leans up and brushes her lips across his cheek before he steps back with a grin.

“See you when it’s done.” She nods once, continues on her way across the club, and takes in the sight of the V.I.P section before her that’s cut off with red velvet rope.

She raises an eyebrow at the young “security guard” who stands in front of the rope, watches as a smirk lights his face before he looks back at her target with a scoff.

“Kim peeped that watch, didn’t she?” He says in a low voice, and she smiles, only jerks her head slightly in a nod as he chuckles.

“She sure did, Billy…”

“Go get ‘em, T.” 

She doesn’t need to be told twice.

She opens the velvet rope, brushes her hand against his forearm before closing the rope behind her, and as soon as she locks eyes with her target, she knows she has him.

The lights in the club are low, but she can see his pupils dilate at the sight of her, his hand stopping halfway to raising his drink to his lips as his eyes roam over her face before they fall over the white corset that hugs every single curve of her body tightly.

As soon as she sees his tongue dart out between his teeth to wet his lips, she knows it’s over.

She’s walking away a rich woman tonight.

She gives him her best seductive smile, a simple quirk of her lips and a raise of her eyebrow as she makes her way over to him, each step powerful and filled with purpose.

“You seem lonely for someone in the V.I.P section...” She says calmly, her voice strong over the pounding music, and she bends down, purposefully keeping her knees straight to give her body more exposure as she reaches out and takes his drink from his hands teasingly.

He gives her a lopsided smile, eyes filled with lust as he leans in toward her.

“Are you looking to fix that, señorita?” He says hoarsely, his voice laced with the alcohol currently flooding his system, and she simply raises his drink to her lips, pretends to take a sip before raising an eyebrow at him over the glass as she lowers it.

“Fireball. I like a man who likes his liquor strong.” She says with a small chuckle, and she watches as he nods, a hand reaching out to take his glass back from her, and when he purposefully brushes his fingers against hers slowly, she feels a shudder crawl up her spine in disgust that she easily hides with a quirk of her eyebrow. 

“What else do you look for in a man?” He asks, and she’s tempted to tell him the truth.

That what she looks for in a man is absolutely nothing except their money.

That what she looks for in a man is their silence. That she relishes in their anguish at what she’s done to them, taking their money and their pride without a second thought. 

That the empire she’s built has been made from their anger, their rage, and ultimately, their arrogance.

But instead she leans in a little closer, hears the sharp intake of breath he takes before she pulls away with a smirk inches away from his face.

“Mmm…loyalty. Quick wit, a sense of humor, maybe…” She says softly, reaching out to grip the man’s shoulders and push him back into the blue velvet couch he’s sitting on, her knees straddling his hips, and as soon as she rocks her hips down slightly, a soft groan escapes him, and she smirks despite herself.

So unbelievably easy…

She grips his hands and rests them on her waist before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“What else?” He croaks out, and she leans in close to his ear, whispers as softly as possible.

“Respect.” She hisses, and she takes his earlobe between her teeth, relishes in the way he shudders beneath her before she grabs his hand and moves back off him, dragging him up and off the couch with her.

He follows her like a lost puppy dog, completely helpless as she looks up at the “security guard” with a grin, and he grins back at her, his eyes alight with pure ecstasy as he pulls the rope back and allows them to pass back into the main dancefloor of the club.

He knows she’s got him, knows their pay day is imminent…

As soon as they’re on the dancefloor, he moves his body close to her, hands grappling her body desperately as she swings her hips to the music, entrancing him further. When he tries to lean in to kiss her, she holds a finger up to his lips with a smirk to stop him, shaking her head as she does, and he almost melts against her, eyes alight with awe as he leans in to whisper into her ear.

“What is your name, mi reina?” He says hoarsely, his hand at her elbow and her lips brushing against his jawline before she whispers softly in his ear.

“Take me back to your place and you’ll find out.” 

He laughs breathlessly, rests his forehead against her before he nods, and he grips her hand and leads her through the dancefloor toward the entrance of the club, and her eyes meet the woman’s across the dancefloor.

Her woman.

She winks once, watches as the woman grins and nods before making her way toward the back exit, and the reassuring thought that she won’t be alone causes her to relax as the man leads her out of the club and out into the world beyond the pounding music and drunken people.

She shudders in the cold, smiles when he shrugs out of his coat and wraps it around her body gently before he leads her over to his car.

“It’s not far, baby, just a few blocks…”

“Mmm…” She hums simply, and he opens the door for her, watches as she lowers herself into the passenger seat before he closes the door behind her and practically races toward the driver’s seat.

She grits her teeth when he rests his hand on her thigh, fights the urge to punch him and instead smiles and leans in a little closer to him as he takes off at top speed, the tires screeching against the ground in his haste.

The flash of headlights behind her has her head tilting up to stare into the rearview mirror, a grin lighting her face as the man digs his nails into her thigh, and she glares at him when he’s not paying attention as the thought of getting her hands on his fifty thousand dollars causes a rush of endorphins to pound through her.

She knows what she’s risking with all of this.

Years in jail if she’s caught by the police, definitely death or torture if this guy figures her out, or even worse if someone else does…

But it’s worth it…all worth it to ensure that she keeps herself, the love of her life, and her best friends financially stable for what could be the rest of their lives (or at least a good chunk of it) if they manage to pull this off.

Besides, drug lords like this asshole weren’t deserving of the money they had, plain and simple. 

Con-artist, scammer, thief, she’s heard all those words thrown at her.

It doesn’t anger her.

To be honest, she enjoys it.

They can call her whatever they want, at the end of the day, she’s earning thousands of dollars a day and living a life of luxury.

Is she a bad person? Of course.

Does she care? Absolutely fucking not.

She’s just glad there’s four other people who share the same philosophy as her.

“We’re here, mi amor.” He jumps out of the car, runs across it to open it for her as he holds a hand out for her to take, and she wonders if maybe in another life, he could have been a good guy…

She takes his hand, lets him lead her to the front door, and she watches for any security, eyes vigilant before he chuckles and wraps his arms around her from behind.

“Don’t stress, baby, it’s just us. My lapdogs have lives, too.” He says, and she shudders at his touch, wishes there were slender, less masculine arms around her as she simply nods.

“Your lapdogs?”

“Mmm, I do dangerous things for a living. Gotta have security.”

“I’m sure you can tell me more in your bedroom.” She says, and he groans before he takes her hand and leads her through the front door, and she takes a moment to appreciate the gigantic living area, a chandelier made of crystal and glass hanging above them as he leads her to the stairs on the right.

“Wanna get right down to business, huh? I like that in a woman…” He says, and she fights the urge to vomit as he leads her to the room on the left of the staircase.

As soon as they enter, her eyes fall to the bed, and she tries to contain her glee when she sees the headboard has rails, easy for what she needs to do to make this whole thing work.

His hands grip her wrists, pull her in close as he shrugs his jacket off her body, and she rests her forehead against his before pushing him down against the bed, her heart pounding her ears as he moves back against the pillows on his own, a grin on his face as she saunters forward and crawls on top of him slowly.

“Damn, where have you been all my life, mami-?”

“Shh…” She grips his hands, interlaces their fingers before pushing his hands up against the headboard.

No wasting time.

This happens now or never.

She leans in, distracts him with her lips pressed against the skin of his jawline before she reaches behind her into the small pocket in the back of her corset, her hands gliding against the cold metal of the handcuffs that wait to be thrown into action, almost buzzing with energy as she moves them up and out of the pocket and clicks them into place around one of his wrists.

“Oh damn, girl, you can’t fucking be real, fuck…” He whines underneath her, a scoff of disbelief escaping him, and she fights the urge to roll her eyes as she clicks the second cuff into place behind the rails, effectively locking him against the headboard, and she grins down at him before her hands move up to the watch on his wrist.

Another ten grand can’t hurt…

She unclasps the latch of the watch, slides it off his wrist and holds it above him before leaning down slowly, and he grins and leans up, eyes not even on the watch as he attempts to get close to her-

“Mmm…thank you.”

“For what?” He breathes, and she rests her palms against his chest and pushes herself up and off him, sighing as she looks around the room until she spots it.

A duffel bag in the corner of the room.

She makes her way over to it, and the guy whines loudly.

“Come on girl, quit playing-.”

“I’m not playing, pendejo. And clearly neither are you.” She opens the duffel bag, sees the gigantic stacks of cash resting inside it, and she blinks in shock for a long moment before she scoffs in disbelief.

It can’t be this easy, there’s no way…

She looks up at him on the bed, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Wow, you have to be a stupid motherfucker to leave your money just out here for the world to see.” She says, laughing loudly, and he frowns deeply.

“Wait, what-.”

“You still haven’t caught on? Shit, you really are fucking stupid.” She mutters, and she lifts the duffel bag with ease, gripping it tightly before she shoves the watch inside as well with a shrug.

“Wait…wait, you’re fucking kidding me right? You’re sticking me up? YOU!?” He says, and then he scoffs before he’s laughing loudly, and she watches him with a raised eyebrow. 

“You can laugh all you want, home boy, you’re still the one handcuffed to the bed and I’m still the one escaping with your fifty thousand dollars.” She grins, and his eyes widen as the realization starts to hit him, and he struggles against the cuffs before a guttural growl of frustration escapes him.

“Wait, wait! Don’t do this, fuck! WAIT!”

“There it is.” She says with a grin, and he roars in anger, his whole body thrashing on the bed as he tries desperately to escape out of the cuffs, and she straightens up, grips the bag in her hand tightly and leaves the room, laughing loudly as the man’s screams echo after her.

“GET BACK HERE! GET BACK-NO!”

She rushes toward the front door, opens it and lets the cool air hit her, and her eyes land on the woman who sits on the hood of her bright yellow convertible car, a cigarette hanging between her teeth as she flicks open her lighter, the flames igniting her brown eyes as she lights the cigarette between her lips and sucks on the toxic fumes.

She looks up at her lover’s approach, a wide grin lighting her face as she sees the duffel bag in her hand.

“That was quick.” She chuckles.

“He had it lying right there in his room, the idiot…”

“You sure it’s real?” She reaches down into the bag, pulls out one of the bills inside and holds it up to the lighter. As soon as the hundred dollar bill is aflame, it flares with an orange color instead of blue, and she grins as her girlfriend laughs, takes another drag from her cigarette before she throws it across the driveway and picks her up into her arms, spinning her once before dropping her down and gripping her face in her hands.

“God, you’re amazing!” She breathes, the smell of perfume and cigarette smoke invading her senses and intoxicating her, and she says nothing in response, simply grips the back of her neck and kisses her passionately as the screams of their target still echo through the house behind them.

They pull apart, both of them breathless, and she wishes for nothing more than to spend the rest of her night kissing the woman before her, but she knows they need to make a quick exit.

“We should go, Jason, Zack and Billy are waiting at the Hotel. Come on, baby…” 

They both jump up, both make their way to either side of the car, and she throws the duffel bag into the backseat of the convertible before jumping over the door into the passenger seat, and her girlfriend starts the car and takes off at top speed, the both of them grinning widely.

“We did it, Trini!” Her girlfriend screams loudly, her hands no longer gripping the steering wheel for half a second as she raises them above her head in celebration.

And Trini smiles and leans over the passenger seat.

“We did it, Kimberly.” She agrees.

Kimberly grins, looks at her before Trini moves in and kisses her deeply, passionately, not even caring at the loud honks from the other cars that they get before she pulls away and looks up at the night sky above her, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air around her before she lets out a scream of victory.

Is she a bad person? Of course she is.

And with fifty grand sitting in a duffel bag behind her, and the love of her life by her side gripping her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of her palm, she finds herself once again asking…

Does she care?

Absolutely fucking not.


End file.
